Neighbour
by laveniis
Summary: Ivan and Yao are online gaming boyfriends. How awkward would it be if they had been living next to each other for the past year and not known?


**nyehehe**

* * *

"_Ivan! Ivan, did you see that?! That bastard just stole our kill!"_

Ivan blinked, staring at the computer screen in disbelief, and then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I saw. I'm right there, Yao. its fine, we'll just find another one," he sighed into the microphone of his headphones, watching the player who'd just dashed in at the last second and dealt the final blow to their virtual enemy. He really hated people that did that sort of thing. Honestly, the person was pretty lucky that you couldn't attack fellow players unless in the arena for duels. Yao certainly would have chased after them until they surrendered the goods from the creature to him. "I'm pretty sure there's one over this way, follow, okay?"

He smiled, hearing Yao grunt and mumble 'yes' into his own microphone.

"_So... Ivan,"_ Ivan raised a brow curiously as his partner began to speak. _"I was thinking, since we've been dating for a year now..."_ Ivan noticed Yao sounded kind of hesitant about what he was trying to say to him. It was always pretty cute when Yao sounded shy, but that wasn't a very often occurrence he got to experience. _"…That we should meet up in the real world!"_

"Hm, really?" he purred, smiling. "I thought you were the one who wanted to be hesitant about meeting up, Yao? Had a change of heart?" Ivan chuckled, running a hand through his hair and navigating his virtual self though some trees, followed by Yao.

"_W-Well! Am I not allowed to change my mind?!"_ Yao huffed into the microphone, making Ivan laugh loudly.

"Okay, okay! Sure we can meet up!" he hummed, adjusting the headphones he wore, as they were slipping a little. "Where though? Local Park...?" Ivan trailed off, waiting for Yao's reply. He really didn't mind where they met up, as they had established a while ago that they actually lived in the same area to each other.

"_Hm..."_ Ivan waited for his boyfriend's answer.

"Hm?" he repeated into the microphone, making sure to continue to pay attention to the screen for any enemies that decide to attack.

"_What about we meet at your house, huh?"_ Yao suggested after a moment of what seemed to be silent smiled at the idea. Even though he wasn't that experienced with guests, he quite enjoyed the thought of having Yao in his home.

"Sure!" Ivan then proceeded to tell Yao his address, waiting for him to actually write it down or something so he'd remember.

Once he had told Yao though, he noticed he had fallen silent over his end of the computer.

"Everything alright?" Ivan asked, worried now. Yao could be heard making a quiet 'hm' noise, barely noticeable.

"_Um... yes! Just... uh, hang on a moment, Ivan. I'll be right back!"_ Ivan heard the _clunk_-like sound of Yao placing his headphones on his computer desk. Ivan blinked, then leaned back in his chair, stretching for a bit. Maybe Yao really had to go to the bathroom? He sat in silence for a few minutes, getting more curious by the second because Yao was taking so long to get back to him.

Then there was a knock at the door. Ivan raised a brow. Who on earth would be visiting him? He sighed, assuming it was some religious group trying to hand out pamphlets or something. He stumbled to the front door, opening it and slightly peering outside.

"What the hell?!"

Ivan recognised the voice almost instantly.

Ivan looked down a little, seeing as he'd been looking too high for whoever was at his door. On his doorstep stood a young man, a very familiar one at that…

"Yao?!" he cried, swinging the door open in confusion and nearly hitting himself in the process of doing so. "How did you get here?!" Ivan asked eyes wide with surprise and extreme puzzlement.

"I live next door!" he exclaimed, shaking his head and pointing to the house right next door to Ivan's. "What the actual _fuck_?!" Yao huffed, placing a hand on his forehead in disbelief.

"I was not expecting us to live _this_ close," Ivan commented, still unable to comprehend his internet boyfriend had lived next door to him the entire time. Yao nodded his head weakly, playing with his hands nervously now. What were they supposed to do now? Embrace? Kiss? Yao was not sure.

"Uh... Ivan?" Yao muttered looking around nervously.

"Yes?" Ivan asked, smiling softly.

"What if we're getting attacked right now?" he was obviously referring to the game. Ivan let out a gasp and nearly turned to run back inside but halted. What on earth was he doing? His boyfriend was right there!

Ivan turned on his heel instantly, leaning down slightly and pulling Yao into an awkward embrace.

"Okay now back to the game!" he exclaimed, rushing back inside to his computer, Yao following suit and moving back into his house.


End file.
